Edna Mann
Edna Mann, née Edna Dunshee, was a student at Shimer College in the Seminary period, graduating in 1891. She also studied for a time in the early Academy period. She married Edward Loring Mann in 1903, and taught music in Clinton, Iowa for many years. Shimer connections *Daughter of alum Anne Dunshee Mentioned *in Oread, August 1891, p. 23 (quoting Mount Carroll Mirror): *:The music of the programme was excellent. Each performer deserves a word of compliment; we must, however, limit our report to a mention of the name of Miss Dunshee, who, completing the course in vocalization, received a diploma. Judging from her fine rendition of Saint-Saens' music, it was well deserved. *in The Sunday Morning Age, 1900-08-16, p. 2: *:Miss Edna B. Dunshee announces that she will reopen her studio in Clinton early in September. Miss Dunshee is at present in New York, studying voice culture with Prof. J. Harry Wheeler, also chorus direction under Dr. Palmer. For terms apply at Mahan's music store. Profiled *in Dunshee Family History *on RootsWeb *in History of music and art in Illinois, 1904, pp. 361-362: *:The story of the life of Edna B. Dunshee is the story of a busy life filled with effort to make opportunity for self-culture and to improve to its utmost every opportunity thus won. She was born Oct. 3, 1871, and was educated at the Mount Carroll Seminary and Conservatory of Music, at Mount Carroll, Ill. June, 1891, she graduated, having taken a course in voice culture, harmony, musical history, and a special literary course. *:The following spring she became an assistant teacher in voice culture in the same school. September, 1892, found her teaching in the music department of Cotley College, Nevada, Mo., having charge of the classes in vocal music, harmony and the history of music. *:This position she resigned in 1894, and, in spite of offers of advanced salary, returned to her home for a year of rest. In the spring of 1896, she was called to Wayland Academy, Beaver Dam, Wis., to take charge of the department for voice culture. Ambitious for further self-improvement, she resigned this position in 1897, and returned to her Alma Mater to complete the college course. From Wm. P. McKee, Dean of the Frances Shimer Academy of the University of Chicago, located at Mount Carroll, Ill., she has the highest endorsement. He classes her as an exceptional teacher, and predicts that " whatever she undertakes she will do it thoroughly and enthusiastically." We quote from the Musical Courier, of Mount Carroll, Ill. "Miss Dunshee possesses a fine voice, and is an excellent concert and choir artist. * * * She is universally popular with her pupils. She is painstaking and forceful in her voice-teaching, hence her success." In September, 1898, she opened a private studio in Clinton, Iowa, where she has taught ever since, and where she still resides. She has had more pupils come to her than she could accept, and wherever she has taught she has held the best choir positions most successfully. She has become much interested in, and very enthusiastic over, public school vocal work. She is now studying the Modern Music Series for use along this line, with the thought of adding this to her other teaching. *:That she may keep in touch with the newest and the best in her profession, for the past five summers she has studied with Prof. J. Harry Wheeler, of New York City. In addition to this, last summer she coached with Mrs. Genevieve Clark Wilson. Devoting her summers thus to earnest study with the best instructors, she is able to come to her pupils in the autumn with a new inspiration and fresh equipment for her work. *:Miss Dunshee will surely be enrolled among the best and most successful teachers in this part of the country. References Category:Music Category:Educators Category:Academy alums